Traditionally, data (or a data element) may be stored in a local storage device (such as a computer owned by a business that created or received the data element) or in a networked storage device (such as servers that may be accessed over a communication network). These typical storage devices, however, may be susceptible to unauthorized access. For example, a person may hack into these typical storage devices, gaining access to the data. In order to prevent such unauthorized access, a storage device may traditionally be protected by security (such as a firewall or a password-based security system) or the entire storage device may be encrypted. Such traditional manners of protection, however, may be deficient as an unauthorized user may merely need to bypass the security (such as by guessing or stealing the password) or may merely need to gain access to a single encryption key to decrypt the entire storage device (or a large portion of the storage device).